officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:.
The victor wears a bloody crown. - Hunger Games roleplay by Emiko. The List (Two males and two females per District) District 1: Quasar (m) District 2: Kestrel (f) Rhea (f) District 3: Clocker (m) Widget (f) Thalia (f) District 4: Rush (m) Piscies (f) District 5: District 6: District 7: Nutmeg (f) District 8: Lunar (f) Yule (m) District 9: Rowane (f) Kay (f) District 10: Sagittaria (f) District 11: Erwin (m) District 12: Ruggy (m) Genesis (f) I will update it as characters are added. The Plot The last glimpse of the real world - if you even want to call it that - slides away from view as the glass tube lowers down around your body. You zoom up to what you know will be either certain death or a hard-earned, bloodstained and twisted victory. In this last sweet, precious moment of blackness, you desperately smother the rising emotion inside you - be it anxiety or excitement - and slowly loosen your last grip on what you know to be reality. The sunlight is almost blinding -- wait, what sun? There is no sun here. At least, not now... 50... 49... 48... As your senses begin to whirr, taking in your surroundings, you come to a jarring realization: Dark woods that lie directly ahead of you, a smoke-blurred mountain behind you, and to your left and right, a dusty dirt road, covered in old leaves that blow in the ominous wind... This place is a haunted arena. 27... 26... 25... Directly smack-dab in the center of the road comes a terrible reek -- your eyes are inadvertantly drawn to the golden horn of the Cornucopia, which looks sickly in the pale half-light. What is strange is that it is sitting on a pile of what look to be dirty white branches and something else. Nearly gagging, you realize that the Cornucopia rests atop a rotting pile of carrion. 11... 10... 9... The tributes are positioned in a circle around the Cornucopia. A look of horror creeps over their faces as they register it all... 8... 7... 6... What will you do? Are you a Career? Will you stay and fight? Do your hands ache for a weapon, your entire being quivering with excitement at the prospect of spilling blood? 5... 4... Or, will you run? There's always the mountain or the woods, or wherever that road may lead. What you will find there is unclear, but at least you can wait out the early kills, right? 3... 2... Fight or flight? The choice is yours. Let the 125th Hunger Games begin. 1. The Districts and What They Stand For District 1 - Luxury Goods for the Capitol (CAREER) District 2 - Masonry (Building stuff. I think they also mine diamonds.) (CAREER) District 3 - Electronics and inventing District 4 - Fishing (CAREER) District 5 - Power (converting means such as coal into electricity) District 6 - Transportation District 7 - Lumber District 8 - Textiles (fabrics) District 9 - Grain District 10 - Livestock (animals) District 11 - Agriculture District 12 - Coal mining District 13 - Graphite mining and secretly nuclear power (DESTROYED) {C A little bit of history: After the eventful 75th Annual Hunger Games, a second rebellion broke out. The Districts versus the Capitol. The Mockingjay -- the official face of the rebellion -- Katniss Everdeen, ventured into President Snow's mansion on a bloodthirsty quest to kill. She was shot by a peacekeeper and killed instantly. Her counterpart, Peeta Mellark, was locked up in a mental institute for rebels before dying of unknown causes a few years later. Most of the rebels are dead, the remaining kept under lock and key with a 24-hour guarding squad. On the anniversary of the death of Katniss Everdeen, a large picture of her is hung in the City Circle and burned. So she really is the Girl on Fire. In another way entirely. The Hunger Games have since continued. The Seventy-Sixth annual Hunger Games required players of all ages to compete, with twice the amount of tributes, in a deadly arena that is too terrible to mention. The Districts are punished harshly, to remind that any hope of a rebellion is futile. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark fell away to the pages of the history books, kept hidden under a layer of dust and grime in the Justice Buildings. The mention of either name in public is punishable by death. The Outfit -Your district token. -Black athletic pants. They are insulated. -A dark gray tank top (female), or a dark gray t-shirt (male). -A grayish-brown waterproof jacket. -Thick, high gray socks. -Gray hunting boots. The Form NAME: AGE: GENDER: DISTRICT: LOOKS: WEAPON OF CHOICE: SKILLS?: WEAKNESSES?: HISTORY (Optional): TOKEN: OTHER: (I will put my forms in the comments.) The Rules About the rules: I'm sure you guys know by now, it's pretty basic.. But I'll go over them anyways. -- No godmodding. --No attention seeking. --Don't stress other people out. We have lives outside of the computer too, you know. --No racism. No hate. --Don't get all super-innapropriate, because sometimes that's just nasty. --Don't do the ???+??? thing right away. You shouldn't arrange for it when the charries don't even know each other yet. --Use proper grammar. I know you guys do, so... --No creatures, unless it's like a mutt thing... --Don't chop off arms or tear off ears or kill other people's charries without their permission. --This is a serious, hardcore (I hope) RP. Have fun with it, don't get too too serious, but don't be careless either --This is a Quarter Quell, so there are twice the amount of tributes. --I know, I know, it says the 125th Hunger Games, when they really stopped at 75... merrrh it's just random, okay...... --That's basically all, meaooow I'm a cat =^_-_^= Credits The plot is ⓒ to Emiko-chan/ Emiko-CatOnFire/ Emikotheguineapig. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I do not claim ownership. All of the characters here are ⓒ to their rightful owners. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, President Snow are ⓒ to Suzanne Collins. I do not claim ownership. All of the comments written in this roleplay are ⓒ to their owners as well, because I consider it like writing a book, and that paragraph of the book should belong to whoever wrote it, right? Kay, Rush, Clocker, Widget, Lunar, and Ruggy are all ⓒ to Emiko-chan/Emiko-CatOnFire/Emikotheguineapig. Add your character ⓒ 's here if you want. Category:Hunger Games Category:Roleplays Category:Forums